


The Loving Touch of Ice

by Terrara



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, Yuki-Onna - Freeform, monster au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrara/pseuds/Terrara
Summary: All you have left is to climb the mountain, to try and find a memory lost to you long ago. But as the forces of nature grew too strong, a mysterious woman saved you. But is she truly your savior, or a captor?The mountain holds many secrets, and perhaps even love...





	1. Chapter 1

The blizzard was sudden, capturing the mountain you were climbing in mere moments. You could barely see, the shadows of the shaking trees mere shadows amidst the near all-encompassing white. The only break from it came from dark and grey sky, the rolling clouds blocking out most of the sunlight that no doubt lay above it. Just like your goal.

You knew that this journey was beyond reckless, that it would likely end in misery worse than what you had suffered already, but you did not care. You could either climb to the mountain peak, facing near certain death in the hopes of discovering a memory once lost, or return to your life, to the sorrow that had grown heavier with each passing day. No. You could not face that any longer. If you had stayed, you would have eventually been crushed beneath the weight of your depression.

That was why you must continue on, no matter what. If pain lay on both paths, than the physical pain you must suffer to possibly reach happiness was far more preferable to the mental anguish that would do nothing but drag you down even more. You had been determined to push yourself and go forward, but you had underestimated the cold and the ferocity of the winds that had grown stronger with each step closer to the peak. You knew that your goal was beyond the clouds, the very clouds that were tauntingly far above still. You thought you had made it far, yet were still far from the end of the journey. Or at least, you were far from where you had wished your journey to end.

But the cold had grown too much, seeping through your clothes and skin to settle into the very marrow of your bones, until you could no longer remember what it felt like to feel your body. Nearly every part of your body has ached before, but now there was simply chilling numbness. You had walked and walked, able to ignore everything. Everything except the fatigue. It hit you slowly, a slight slowing to your steps, before it grew and grew, until you could barely move your limbs and could no longer keep your eyes completely open.

When you neared a tree once more, you gave up. You sank to the ground, your back resting against its bark as you settled for your eternal rest. You had truly wanted to make it, but what could you do? You could no longer move, could barely even think anymore. A hint of a smile came to your face as you tried to feel pride. In the end, you had actually tried. Even if you had failed, it was far better than if you had never tried. You were prepared for whatever awaited you.

Suddenly, as the wind blew in a new direction, you saw the figure of a woman some distance away. She was still, a steady figure amidst the swirling snow and swaying trees. She stood out amongst the white environment, her hair a soft pink that turned to blonde at the end, reminding you of a sunrise. As you laid there, gazing at her, you saw her begin to move, drawing closer to you. You wondered how she could appear so calm and elegant, appearing as if she was gliding through the snow instead of taking the large steps that you had been shown were needed in these deep banks. She had not trouble approaching you and as she drew near, you saw her expression, gentle and concerned, no sign of pain or fatigue from fighting against the cold. In your tired mind you mused she looked almost at home within this blizzard that consumed everything.

She kneeled before you, examining your face for a few moments before she spoke.

“Poor dear. You have suffered so much, haven’t you?”

You tried to speak, but she placed a finger upon her lips.

“You must save what energy you have left, if you wish to continue living.”

She placed her hand upon your cheek as she leaned closer, a soft smile gracing her lips.

“I shall do what I can to aid you, dear traveler, yet I can only do so much. After that, it depends on your determination.”

Then, she moved forward to kiss you.She was as cold as the snow that surrounded you, yet somehow her touch ignited a heat within you that you had never felt before. You gave in. It did not matter if this was a dream or if she was an angel who had come to take you away. If these were your final moments, then why not simply enjoy this brief pleasure?

Your hand went to her cheek as you kissed her back, using what little energy you had to show that you wanted this,and you felt her lips move against yours as she smiled once more. Strangely, you felt strength begin to slowly return to you, and you tried to move more, to embrace her. But as you tried, she moved away, a sad look within her eyes.

“I am sorry for this.”

Then, you heard her whisper something and suddenly the winds grew stronger and you felt your eyelids grow too heavy to keep open. The last thing you felt was the snow beneath you as you fell to your side.

_There was laughter. She always had a lovely laugh, one that made you feel warm and happy even when you were sad or angry. She held your hand, leading you away from the adults, saying she had something to show you. You adored when she grew excited, she rarely showed anything beyond maturity to others, so it made you feel special when her eyes lit up or when she talked quickly. Her small hand clung to yours, the only thing you had to guide you amidst...where were you? _

_As you questioned your surroundings, she suddenly disappeared, leaving you alone. Tears began to fill your eyes as you began to panic within the nothingness. You looked all around but there was nothing, nothing except the scream. Suddenly, you saw an approaching shadow. You turned to face and- _

You awoke with a yell, quickly sitting up before quickly regretting it as you became light-headed. Your hand cradled your head as you slowly glanced around.

You were in a cabin, brightly lit by the fireplace that stood near you. You were laying upon a rug, a blanket thrown over you. Your coat was hung by the door with your equipment. From the windows you could see that the blizzard was still going, though it seemed like it had died down a little. There were open doorways that led to other rooms, but you did not have the strength to move. You laid back down, wondering how you had reached here. Perhaps the woman from before had saved you? Was she even real? Your hand moved to your lips as you remembered her kiss. Her sorrowful eyes and apology filled your mind as you tried to think about her.

When you yawned, you finally gave up. You could try to figure out everything later. For now, you could feel sleep calling you once more. You turned towards the fireplace, closing your eyes as you relaxed in its soothing heat. The winds outside had begun to quiet and as you fell asleep, you thought you could hear a gentle voice singing.


	2. Chapter 2

There was darkness. You knew you could change that if you simply opened your eyes, but for some reason you felt reluctant to, like when you wouldn’t want to open your eyes on a school day as a child. You felt so warm and comfortable, you couldn’t even think of why you would want to get up anyway.

Suddenly, you felt something soft and warm against your forehead. You frowned, squirming a bit at the strange sensation. When you heard a soft chuckle, you finally opened your eyes. It took a moment for your eyes to adjust to the bright setting, seeing only blurry shapes. Then, the woman leaning over you came into focus, her concerned expression as familiar as her pink and gold hair. She smiled as she saw you awake, removing the cloth that she had placed against your forehead.

“Thank goodness you’re awake, I was beginning to worry.”

Her expression held nothing but kindness as she looked down at you.

“Do you feel alright? Does anything hurt?”

You slowly shook your head. When you went to speak, your voice cracked a little.

“I’m fine, just a little thirsty.”

She nodded, moving to her feet and walking off through one of the doorways. A few minutes later, she returned, carrying a glass of water. She kneeled beside you once more, placing the glass next to her before she helped you to sit up. She gave you the glass and watched as you quickly downed it. When you returned the glass, she took it and placed it beside her. Now that you were more awake, you could look her over more. She wore jeans that clung to her wide hips rather well and a somewhat snug turtleneck. They were normal clothes, so different from what you thought had seen before.

“...You saved me?”

She nodded, gesturing to outside.

“I live up here, keeping a place where people can stop and rest during their climb and have one more chance to decide to go back before it grows even more dangerous. It’s a bit of a tradition in my family to care for anyone who needs help.”

You struggled to remember the time from before you woke here.

“You were wearing a dress before, weren’t you? And why did you kiss me? And why did you apolo-”

She placed a finger upon your lips, silencing you. She was surprisingly cold and you had to fight the shiver that tried to run through you.

“I believe you might be remembering things incorrectly after sleeping for so long. Perhaps they mixed with dreams?”

She then sat back a bit, looking up as she appeared to think.

“It’s possible you mistook my coat for a dress, it is rather long, after all. And as for a kiss…”

She looked back at you, a small smile upon her lips.

“Perhaps that was a dream? Though if it was a good or bad one, that’s for you to decide.”

She chuckled as you blushed before her hand settled over yours. You had to keep from moving yours away in reaction to her icy touch. 

“Ah, but I shouldn’t tease you too much. I would hate to make you uncomfortable during your stay.”

“I appreciate your hospitality, but I don’t plan on staying long.”

She glanced away for a moment before her gaze returned to you.

“I’m afraid you don’t have much of a choice. Snowstorms are common here and can last as long as weeks up here. It is difficult enough to climb when it’s clear, it’s certainly impossible now.”

Your eyes widened.

“Weeks?!”

She nodded, though now she would not meet your eyes.

“It’s simply how nature is. That is why I make sure to keep this place well-stocked, just in case.”

She began to stand once more.

“There’s plenty of food as well as books to help keep you entertained.”

She bent over, holding out her hand.

“If you like, I can give you a little tour.”

You reluctantly nodded, accepting the situation for now. While you didn’t want to stay here for long, you very much didn’t want to die out there if there was a way to increase your chances of survival. Your legs were a little shaky as you got up and you looked up at her.

“How long have I been asleep?”

“Simply a day or two. You were dreadfully cold when I found you.”

She continued to hold your hand until you could stand up steadily, letting hers drop to her side afterwards. She led you around, first to the kitchen, then the small room that held books and two bean bag chairs, the slightly snug bathroom that had just enough room for one. Last, she showed you the bedroom, holding little beyond a bed, a small table beside it, and a wardrobe. 

“I would have placed you in the bed, but I thought it best to keep you near the fireplace until you warmed up. You can sleep in here now, it’s a lot softer than the floor.”

“Then where will you sleep?”

She gestured at the first room.

“I sleep on the couch whenever there are visitors.”

It was your expression this time that became concerned.

“Are you sure that’s okay? This is your home after all.”

She nodded, giving you a reassuring smile.

“It’s perfectly fine, I am rather used to it, even if I rarely have guests.”

You were about to thank her when your stomach suddenly growled. You blushed as she tried to stifle her chuckle.

“I nearly forgot, you’re going to need food. I can go start a meal.”

“Thank you very much,” you said, nervously looking away. You went to the book room as she went to the kitchen, beginning to pore over the shelves. There were books from various genres, some even about this mountain. You picked one that looked somewhat interesting and settled down, letting yourself focus on the words.

Some time later, you smelled something delicious, distracting you from the pages before you. You placed the book back on its shelf and followed the scent to its source. The woman was stirring a pot as she quietly hummed to herself, her body slightly swaying to the tune. Suddenly, you realized something.

“I never asked for your name.”

She threw a smile over her shoulder.

“My name is Gunnthra.”

You said yours and she nodded. Before she turned her head away, you thought you saw a pain flash across her face.

“What a lovely name.”

Her voice was calming, yet you could sense something in her tone that she was attempting to hide. You thought it best not to question, it would be best not to do anything to strain relations with someone you were probably going to spend a long time with.

“You’re actually just in time, it’s finally ready.”

She opened a cupboard and took out a bowl before using the ladle she had been stirring with to fill it. She then placed on the table as you sat down. You looked at the bowl and then her curiously.

“Are you not going to eat?”

She shook her head, her hand brushing across her lips.

“I ate earlier, as I was not sure when you would awaken.”

She then turned, pulling out a drawer and taking out a spoon to give you.

“Hopefully it’s to your liking.”

With that, you could no longer resist the wonderful smell. You took a spoonful and nearly had to keep from moaning. When was the last time you had eaten something not only warm and delicious, but homemade? Warmth filled you as you ate, the taste making you think of cozy nights by the fireplace, curling up under blankets, memories that made you relax and feel happy. All too soon, you were done. 

You did not even have to ask, as Gunnthra took your bowl and gave you another helpful.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”  
You enthusiastically nodded.

“This is absolutely amazing!”

You scarfed down a third helping before you were finally done. When she took your bowl, her fingers brushed against yours and you wondered if they felt warmer than before or if that was merely because you had been touching a hot bowl for so long. When her fingers moved away, for some reason you felt colder than before she had touched you.

“I’ll wash up the dishes.”

You began to stand, starting to say that you would do them, when she shook her head.

“It’s alright, you look tired. _Perhaps you should rest_?”

You suddenly fell back into the seat, fatigue hitting you. You hadn’t realized how tired you still were. You slowly nodded as you got back up, making a mental note to do the the dishes the next time. It was only fair that you did something to help while you stayed here. You went to the bed, collapsing onto it. As you closed your eyes, you heard Gunnthra softly singing a song that now sounded familiar.


End file.
